1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an image sensor, and more particularly, to a back side illumination image sensor and a method for fabricating the back side same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor transforms an optical image into electric signals. Generally, image sensors are categorized into a Charge Coupled Device (CCD) image sensor and a CMOS image sensor (CIS). An image sensor includes a plurality of pixels, and each of the pixels outputs a pixel signal corresponding to incident light. Herein, each of the pixels accumulates photocharges corresponding to incident light in a photoelectric converting device, which is represented by a photodiode, and outputs a pixel signal based on the accumulated photocharges.
Image sensors have a concern in that dark current may deteriorate characteristics of the image sensors. Usually the dark current is caused due to the charges generated on a back side of a substrate where the photoelectric converting device is formed. The dark current works as noise to pixel signals to deteriorate the characteristics of the image sensors